Salem wants GRANDBABIES!
by ArrowverseFan89
Summary: Salem wants GRANDBABIES! from Jaune, her son, and Cinder, her top lackey. SMUT. Little bit of fluff. Fun stuffs.


This SMUT is inspired by Coeur Al'Aran's White Sheep story about Jaune being Salem's son. I liked Jaune and Cinder's relationship and thought to expand in my own way. (I have only just started chapter 87, so please don't comment anything from that chapter and beyond. If you have not read it, and enjoy cringy, silly, funny romance about RWBY, then please go read it.) Fluff and SMUT ahead. If you find family… stuff… weird, then please don't bother reading. It wouldn't be worth it.

Ah. This was nice! He had achieved peace on Remnant, even if not the way he wanted. No humans, Faunus, or Grimm were at war. Of course there's always gonna be some crime, but what could he do about that? His mother, Salem, Queen of the Grimm, known for being the very definition of evil, had agreed to peace. She had grown kind in the last couple decades. Children helped. He was happy to be counted among them. Jaune, the Prince of the Grimm, had made friends along the way to achieving this peace. Although they didn't stay with him, not even Yang, they were all still great friends. They even forgave Cinder. Ozpin was dealt with for good, otherwise this could never have happened.

Pyrrha was alive! And apparently got along well with Salem. She even loved Mannie. Of course, Mannie was Jaune's, so she got her own cuddly Grimm pet. She even decided to stay with him in the tower. Apparently she was in love with Jaune the whole time. Had he not been an oblivious idiot, he would have seen it long ago. Big Sis was to marry him however. She made it look like she was against it, but deep down she knew she was in love with Jaune. He felt a little weird about being set up with Big Sis, but was kind of ok with it. Salem was ecstatic when they finally agreed.

"GRANDBABIES!" She had screamed. Not just the tower, not just the Grimmlands, but the entirety of Remnant shook at her excitement. The news was quick to use that. They showed their excitement for the Queen of the Grimm. Sure everyone was startled at first, but once what she had screamed registered, everyone was happy for her. Pyrrha was a little sad about Jaune and Cinder being thrown together, but Salem was quick, and I mean very quick to assure her that Cinder couldn't birth all the grandbabies on her own. Pyrrha at first went as red as her hair, but when she excused herself to go back to her room, you could hear her happiness throughout the tower.

Currently Jaune was taking a bath. Salem hadn't forced Cinder and him together yet, but they had agreed to get to it soon. He was worried how Cinder would react. Would she be red faced like Pyrrha, would she be furious and abuse him? At this point he wouldn't mind. I mean not that I'm into that kinda thing. That would be too kinky for me.

"You sure? I mean you are Prince of the Grimm. I wouldn't expect 'too kinky' to even be a concept to someone spawned from Salem."

He ignored Remy and decided to space out about Cinder's possible reactions.

/ - /

He was definitely deep in thought. By the look on his face, which changed a few times, he must have been conversing with Remy. From what Cinder understood, Remy could be an asshole sometimes. It appeared to be one of those times. Jaune was laying in the bath, eyes closed, annoyed look on his face, and about to space out.

Might as well get to it then. Salem may have gotten less evil, but that didn't mean she was patient at all. Far from it in fact. She was eager for her 'grandbabies.' Cinder's face flushed as she pictured herself in bed with Jaune. You're not in love with him! You're not in love with him! You're not in love with him! She slapped her face a bit with both hands. Luckily he hadn't noticed. He must be deep in though. I didn't think that was possi- Oh… Of course. That's what it was.

She glared at the spear between his legs. Thick, meaty spear. I'd let that impale m- No, no, no! Stop. You're not a lustful teen, like that redhead! Keep yourself in check. No matter how much she focused on her not getting aroused, her panties were already soaked. They were dripping onto the floor. There was a large puddle under her. Somehow, the Prince of Grimm was oblivious. Then again, hasn't he always been? She shook her head. She had been standing here flooding the bathroom floor long enough. She stripped down and slipped into the bath at the other end of Jaune.

/ - /

There was a splash in front of him and he was pulled back to reality. Maybe? Jaune wasn't sure. I think I'm dreaming, cause Big Sis is in the bath with me. "What?" Cinder asked. She clearly saw his shock. "No you're not dreaming, duffus! Remember? You're mother wanted us to give her 'Grandbabies!'" Down the tower you could hear Salem squeal with joy. It's as if she sensed Cinder day the word. Jaune cringed. "Better get this over with. Come here!" She leaned forward. Jaune reeled back, well, as much as he could. "W-What are you-?" He stuttered. "Hey. Look. I don't want this anymore than you do, but if we don't want your mother to get bored with this peace, then we have to keep her busy. And to keep her busy means we need to give her grandkids." "Ok, but I feel uncomfortable doing this." Jaune winced. "Honestly, at this point I don't care. Since you're already rock hard, we might as well get this done." Cinder proceeded to climb onto his dick.

/ - /

As soon as her pussy touched Jaune's cock she was in bliss. She was still soaked, but now she could feel the real thing. She slid up and down on his rock hard shaft. I didn't expect to be overwhelmed so quickly. By the Grimm! This is insane! I haven't felt this good since Salem found out Jaune left. She was furious with me! It was meant as a punishment, but it definitely wasn't. "Jaune! Fuck me harder! Fuck your Big Sis as hard as you can! Make me your bitch! Yes! YES! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "Cinder? What's gotten into you?! I'm concerned…" "WHY HAVEN'T YOU CUM YET, IDIOT?! Cum! GIVE ME YOUR BIGGEST LOAD! Inside! CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY!" "Maybe you're just not doing it right, dear." Cinder stopped bouncing, turned, and looked Salem directly in the face.

/ - /

Jaune yelped. "W-What are you doing here, Mom?!" "Why, I was trying to see if your ability to make me grandchildren are any good. Sadly, I see that you have a problem. Or that, you, my son, ARE the problem. You apparently can't let yourself cum inside your darling Cinder. She's trying all she can, but you need to put some work in, too." "But, Mom, I-" "Shush dear! Mommy will help solve this. Cinder, honey? Get up." Cinder removed herself from Jaune's lap. She backed up to the other side of the tub and stayed there.

/ - /

Salem took off her silk nightgown, and slipped into the tub with them, landing firmly into Jaune's erection, which actually grew harder. "Oh! Jaune! I hadn't realized you felt this way! Maybe we should do this more? You feel great! Cinder? Watch, learn, and touch yourself." Salem then started bouncing and grinding. She moaned loudly. Her moans could be heard all the way up in Pyrrha's room, who was in fact touching herself tonight. Salem leaned forward onto her son, and pressed her tits into his face. He started sucking on them furiously. Jaune sucked on her left breast like he was trying for milk again, and squeezed the right with superhuman strength. "FUCK! Jaune! Yes! That feels great! Fuck your Mommy! Squeeze her titties! Oh yes! Cum, baby cum! CUUUUMMMMMM!" He did in fact cum, an enormous load into Salem's hot, wet pussy. "Oh, baby! Now you just need to give Cinder the same treatment!" Go on! I'll watch!"

/ - /

Salem stood up from Jaune's cum-covered cock, and stepped out of the bath, pussy dripping with juices. Cinder looked from Salem's dripping cunt to Jaune's erupting cock. "I definitely want some of that!" She climbed onto Jaune's cock with record speed. She bounced, and ground, and moaned. She even screamed! "Yes! JAUNE! BREED MEEE! CUM DEEP INSIDE ME! AHHHHH!" Jaune sent an astounding load into her hot, drenched pussy. She collapsed onto him, her tits in his face. "T-Thank you, Jaune! T-Thank y-you!" Jaune squeezes her right tit, and she yelped with pleasure. "I want you both to get on your knees!" He commanded. "Oooohh! Son. I like when you take charge!" Cinder clambered out of the bath, clearly exhausted. She and Salem both got on their knees. Jaune stepped out and stood in front of them. He pumped. Once. Twice. Three times, and came all over their faces. The cum glossed their features, from their hair to their tits. They were all done for today. Several months passed, and only Cinder had gotten pregnant, luckily. She gave birth to Salem's first two Grandbabies. Cinder screamed in pain while Salem squealed in joy.


End file.
